Because I'm Stupid
by Kutang Ajaib Uchiha
Summary: FF Request dari Rika Nagisa/Choi Siwon seorang artis yang karirnya sedang diujung tanduk, ia meminta pertolongan Kibum untuk membuat gosip setttingan agar karirnya sebagai artis tidak terancam. bagaimana perasaan Kibum jika ternyata Siwon hanya memanfaatkannya? lalu apa hubungan Kangin dan Siwon?/"cinta tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan Siwon"/SiBum/YAOI/Rated M/banyaktypo


Chapter 1...

Kota Seoul, Korea Selatan. Merupakan kota indah dengan gedung-gedung mencakar langit yang sangat tinggi. Kota yang sangat ramai dengan orang yang lalu lalang dijalan. Kota yang penuh dengan orang-orang sibuk. Dan jangan lupa, Korea Selatan memiliki industri hiburan yang sangat kuat. Banyak artis yang berasal dari negeri _gingseng_ itu memulai debut internasional. Mulai dari menjadi aktor, aktris, penyanyi, bahkan presenter ternama. Salahkan mereka yang memiliki wajah cantik dan tampan sehingga banyak orang-orang mengaggumi mereka. Disudut jalan, terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang berjalan. Sesekali ia menggosok-gosokan kedua tangannya, menahan hawa dingin yang masuk ketubuhnya. Maklum, sekarang sudah mendekati musim dingin.

Pemuda yang memakai mantel coklat dan syal berbahan wol berwarna merah itu terdiam ketika ia melihat sebuah plang iklan yang sedang memamerkan produk minuman mereka. Bukan, pemuda itu bukan melihat produk iklan itu tetapi ia melihat model yang membintangi iklan tersebut. Seorang pria berbadan tegap yang sedang tersenyum sambil memegang produk minuman tersebut. Wajah tampannya pasti akan langsung memikat hati orang-orang yang melihat iklan tersebut.

"hei! Bukan kan itu Choi Siwon?"

"astaga! Dia tampan sekali!"

"kudengar saat ini ia sedang merilis album kedua nya"

"kau serius?! Ah tentu saja aku pasti akan membelinya"

Pemuda itu menengok kearah belakang. Disana ada 3 orang wanita yang sedang membicarakan model iklan tersebut. Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"akhirnya, impian mu tercapai, _ne_? Siwon"

.

.

.

 _Kutang ajaib uchiha present..._

" _Because i'm stupid"_

 _Siwon x Kibum_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"selamat datang direstauran kami. Bisa saya tulis pesanan anda" kata seorang pelayan makanan cepat saji

"err.. aku bingung harus pesan apa? menurutmu menu apa yang paling enak disini?" tanya wanita tersebut

"semua makanan yang kami sajikan disini sangat enak. Tetapi jika anda ingin saya rekomendasikan lebih baik anda memesan _chesee burger_ andalan kami. Daging yang kami olah tidak berminyak jadi aman untuk anda yang sedang diet" pelayan tersebut tersenyum ramah. Wanita itu terdiam, wajahnya memerah melihat senyuman pelayan itu. "errr.. bai—baiklah aku pesan itu. Dan minumannya kopi panas saja"

"saya mengerti. 1 chesee burger dan 1 kopi panas. Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi?"

"err.. eum tidak ada"

"baiklah, silahkan anda tunggu sebentar" pelayan itu kembali tersenyum.

"hei, nama mu siapa? Sejak kapan kau bekerja disini?" tanya wanita itu

"nama saya Kim Kibum, saya baru bekerja disini 1 minggu yang lalu"

"ohh begitu. Eum.. apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya wanita itu asal-asalan

"e—eh? Eum itu.." pelayan itu menundukan wajahnya malu. Wanita itu tersenyum. "ternyata kau orang yang lucu juga ya."

"te—terima kasih"

"satu _chesee burger_ dan 1 kopi panas sudah siap" kata seorang yang berasal dari dapur.

"baiklah, ini pesanan anda nyonya. Silahkan dinikmati" kata pelayan tersebut. Setelah membayar wanita itu pun pergi.

"haaahhh.. wanita yang aneh. Kenapa ia menanyakan hal memalukan seperti itu kepadaku" pelayan yang bernama Kibum itu memanyunkan bibirnya.

"oh ayolah Kibum. Kau masih beruntung ditanya seperti itu oleh seorang wanita, saat itu Kangin malah ditanyai oleh om-om ganjen hahahaha" ejek Donghae

"hei! Aku dengar itu!" Kangin yang merasa dirinya diejek pun protes dari arah dapur. Kibum dan Donghae pun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah konyol Kangin.

"eh? CD apa ini?" tanya Kibum. "oh, kau tau Choi Siwon. Artis yang saat itu sedang naik daun. Agencynya bekerja sama dengan rastaurant kita. Jadi kita akan memberikan CD ini pada pelanggan yang memesan paket jumbo" jelas Donghae. Kibum terdiam. Ia memandangi wajah Siwon di cover CD itu.

' _Hei Kibum. Apa menurutmu aku bisa menjadi seorang artis?'_

' _Entahlah, tapi jika kau berusaha kau pasti bisa'_

' _Tapi ayahku tidak mengizinkan ku untuk menjadi seorang artis. Ia ingin aku meneruskan perusahaannya'_

' _Hei bodoh, dengarkan aku. Kau harus mengikuti kata hati mu. Ini hidup mu, ayahmu tak berhak mengatur semua keinginan mu. Jika kau serius ingin menjadi seorang artis maka lakukannlah'_

' _Hahahaha, baiklah. Kau tahu Kibum. Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang mendukungku untuk menjadi seorang artis. Terima kasih'_

"Kibum—"

"—Kibum..."

"OI! KIM KIBUM!"

Kibum tersadar dari lamunannya. "i—iya? Ada apa?" tanya Kibum. "oh ayolah, kau baru saja bekerja seminggu tapi kau malah melamun. Lihat didepan mu sudah ada pelanggan!" bisik Donghae. Kibumpun menatap seorang pelanggan yang memakai kacamata hitam itu.

"ma—maafkan saya tuan. Anda ingin pesan apa?" tanya Kibum

"dirimu. Aku pesan kau bocah" kata orang itu. "err.. maaf tuan. Tapi saya tidak dijual" Kibum menatap orang itu risih.

"cih, terserah kau saja! Bagaimana reaksi mu ketika kau melihat ku" orang itu melepas kacamata hitamnya. Kibum terdiam. matanya terbelalak kaget. "Si—Siwon?" bisik Kibum tak percaya.

"huh! Ku pikir kau lupa pada ku" orang itu mendengus kesal. "ta—tapi apa yang kau lakukan ditempat ini? Bagaimana jika _fans_ mu melihat mu? Akan terjadi kerusuhan ditempat ini" bisik Kibum. "oh ayolah, itu tidak akan terjadi. Maka dari itu aku meminta mu untuk ikut bersama ku sebelum _fans-fans_ ku mengetahui keberadaan ku"

"ta—tapi, aku sedang beker— hei!" dengan tiba-tiba tangan Kibum ditarik oleh Siwon.

"Ki—Kibum! Pak manajer orang itu menculik Kibum!" teriak Donghae khawatir. "biarkan saja, lagi pula dia bukan orang jahat" balas manajer tersebut sambil meminum kopi diruangannya.

..

..

..

"Si—Siwon. Sakit! Kumohon lepaskan!" pinta Kibum tapi naas permintaan Kibum hanyalah angin lalu bagi Siwon. Siwon terus menarik tangan Kibum dengan kasar. Tak memperdulikan rintihan Kibum yang kesakitan. Sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti di _basment_ mobil.

"baiklah, kurasa ini tempat yang tepat" Siwon melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Kibum. Kibum meringis kesakitan melihat tangannya yang memerah. "eum, apa aku terlalu kasar?" tanya Siwon. Kibum menatap sinis Siwon.

"baiklah. Kau sudah menarikku kesini dengan paksa. Dan sekarang kau berpura-pura baik didepan ku. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau lakukan?!" marah Kibum. "oh ayolah Kibum. Jangan marah padaku. Sungguh aku tak sengaja. Jadi please, _forgive me okay_?" Siwon memelas. "terserah" Kibum menggerlingkan matanya tak peduli.

"sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu" kata Siwon. Ia terlihat serius dengan ucapannya. "memang kau ingin bicara apa?" tanya Kibum.

"Kibum, mau kah kau menjadi kekasih ku?" bisik Siwon ditelinga Kibum. Kibum terdiam. wajahnya memerah dan bibirnya bergetar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat Siwon mengatakan hal seperti itu. Jujur, ia sangat terkejut dengan perkataan Siwon. Tapi disisi lain dia amat senang. Ah apa kalian belum tahu jika Kibum suka pada Siwon?

"ap—apa? kau ini kenapa sih? Memang apa yang terjadi dengan mu?" tanya Kibum. Siwon terdiam ia memandang mata Kibum. "Si—Siwon?" tegur Kibum.

"aarrghh! Aku tak tau apakah aku harus menceritakan ini pada mu atau tidak" Siwon memeluk tubuh Kibum. Kibum menaikan sebelah alisnya. "ap—apa maksud mu?"

"karir ku sedang diujung tanduk—" kata Siwon.

"Hah?" tanya Kibum, sungguh ia tidak mengerti apa maksud Siwon.

"yeah, kau tahu. Aku bercita-cita ingin menjadi seorang artis dan saat aku tahu kalau mimpiku terkabul, sungguh aku sangat senang. Tetapi selama 5 tahun aku berkarir tak pernah aku merasa ketakutan seperti ini.. karirku sedang dipertaruhkan. Karirku sedang berada diujung tanduk. Ini semua karena artis pendatang baru itu. Karena dia kontrak iklan dan drama ku dibatalkan. Dan karena dia album kedua ku tidak laris dipasaran. Apa yang harus aku lakukan Kibum?" Siwon memeluk Kibum semakin erat. Kibum menghela nafasnya, ia tahu Siwon akan seperti ini jika ia merasa tertekan.

"oh ayolah Siwon. Kau tak usah takut. Ini namanya suka duka menjadi seorang artis. Kau jangan terlalu pesims. Kehidupan itu seperti roda kadang kau berada dimasa kejayaan dan kadang pula kau berada di masa keterpurukan. Kau harus jalani hidupmu seperti air mengalir" Kibum memberikan nasehat pada Siwon. "tidak—aku tidak mau seperti ini! Aku ingin selalu diatas! Aku tak mau berada dibawah!" kata Siwon

"itu namanya egois! Kau terlalu egois, dasar bodoh!" Kibum memukul kepala Siwon. Yang dipukul hanya melengguh kesakitan. "oh ayolah Kibum, kau teman ku kan? Bukannkah kau berjanji akan membantu ku jika aku dalam kesulitan? Bukankah kau satu-satunya orang yang mendukungku untuk menjadi seorang artis?" Siwon menatap Kibum. Kibum terdiam ia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya.

"baiklah kau menang, jadi kau ingin minta bantuan apa?" tanya Kibum

"seperti yang tadi aku bilang. Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasih ku. Aku ingin membuat gosip tentang kita dan _voila_ pasti akan banyak tawaran iklan dan film untuk ku" Siwon tersenyum dan merangkul pundak Kibum. Kibum menatap Siwon tak percaya. "jadi, kau bilang padaku kalau kau suka padaku hanya untuk settingan? Hanya untuk membuat pamor mu naik lagi?"

"yeah, bagaimana? Kau setuju?" Siwon tersenyum ke arah Kibum. Kibum menundukan kepalanya. Kecewa? Tentu saja. Hei siapa yang tidak kecewa jika kau dibohongi dan dimanfaati seperti itu?

"hahaha, kau memang bodoh ya. Kau mau membuat cerita settingan hanya untuk membuat mu terkenal lagi? Jangan bercanda Siwon! Cinta tidak semudah itu, kau harus tahu itu. Maaf kali ini aku tidak bisa membantu mu. Aku permisi—" Kibum melangkah pergi meninggalkan Siwon. "Ki—Kibum! Tunggu! Cih, sial tidak ada cara lain" buru-buru Siwon menyusul Kibum.

"Kibum tunggu!" panggil Siwon

"apa? sudah kubilangkan? Aku tidak akan memban—" Kibum terdiam. Dengan secepat kilat Siwon menarik tangan Kibum dan mencium bibirnya. Cukup lama mereka terdiam sampai akhirnya Kibum berusaha memberontak.

"le—lepas.. ngghh" Siwon mulai meraba-raba kemeja putih yang dikenakan Kibum.

"Kibum buka mulut mu" perintah Siwon. Tapi Kibum malah menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Karena kesal Siwon pun menggigit bibir Kibum hingga berdarah, namun Kibum tetap menutup bibirnya. Tak habis akal, Siwon meremas kejantanan Kibum yang sedikit menegang.

"Si—Siwon ah! Ngghh.. uhhmmm errmm.. le—lepash" pinta Kibum. Kaki-kakinya sudah melemas. Dengan sigap Siwon memeluk pinggang Kibum agar Kibum tidak terjatuh.

"eung—lepas—ahh" desah Kibum. Siwon pun melepas ciumannya. Dengan lemas, Kibum terjatuh dipelukan Siwon. Wajahnya sudah memerah dan deru nafasnya tak beraturan. Bibirnya bengkak dan lagi air liur yang menetes di sela-sela bibirnya.

"aku mencintai mu, Kibum" bisik Siwon. Kibum terdiam. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Sungguh, Kibum tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. "Si—Siwon hhhah—aku.."

 _ **JPRET! JPRET!**_

Terdengar jepretan kamera dan cahaya _flash_ didalam basement. Kibum menatap horor orang yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Orang yang memegang kamera itu tersenyum dan buru-buru meninggalkan tempat itu.

"cih, sial!" guman Kibum. Dengan kekuatan yang masih tersisah Kibum berusaha mengejar wartawan tersebut. "tidak usah dikejar" kata Siwon sambil menahan tangan Kibum.

"apa kau gila?! Dia baru saja memfoto kita?! Bagaimana jika foto itu tersebar dan— tunggu, apa ini semua rencana mu?" tanya Kibum tak percaya. Siwon tersenyum. "bingo! Kau benar. Saat aku mengejarmu aku sudah melihat dia disana. Dan sesuai perkiraan ku dia memfoto adegan kita. Dengan begini rencana ku sukses".

"kau memang brengsek Siwon" Kibum menatap tajam Siwon. "yeah, terserah kau mau bilang apa yang jelas aku akan melakukan apapun agar karir ku tidak terancam. Ah? Sudah jam segini. Aku harus pergi, manajer ku pasti sedang mencari ku. Sampai jumpa besok _chagiya_. Ku harap kau tetap merahasiakan hal ini dari wartawan" kata Siwon. Ia mencium kening Kibum dan kemudian berjalan pergi. Dengan kasar Kibum menghapus kecupan Siwon.

"dasar gila"

..

..

..

..

Siwon membuka pintu mobil mewahnya.

"bagaimana? Apa berhasil?" tanya manajernya. Siwon tersenyum. "tentu saja, jika tidak untuk apa aku tersenyum seperti orang tak waras sejak tadi" Siwon membakar sebatang rokok lalu menghisapnya.

"Siwon, apa kau yakin dengan rencana mu ini?" tanya Manajernya. "tentu saja _hyung._ Dengan begini akan banyak televisi dan koran-koran yang akan membahas insiden ciuman itu. Lalu akan ada banyak produser yang menjalin kontrak dengan ku. Aku akan menjadi terkenal lagi" Siwon menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

"bukan itu maksudku bodoh! Apa kau yakin jika korban mu itu akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Manajer itu kembali. "Kibum maksud mu? Ayolah, ia tak akan mati hanya karena gosip ini. Paling-paling ia juga akan terkenal sama seperti ku. Seharusnya ia berterima kasih pada ku" jawab Siwon santai. Manajernya hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan _'korban'_ Siwon besok.

"kau tahu Siwon. Kurasa kau orang yang egois. Maksud ku, kau memang akan mendapat keuntungan karena dengan gosip ini popularitas mu akan naik, tapi bagaimana dengan Kibum? Bagaimana jika ia malah dicelakai oleh fans-fans mu? Bagaimana kalau ia mendapat cacian dari orang lain? Apa kau tidak memikirkan nasibnya? Bukankah kau bilang Kibum adalah satu-satunya orang yang mendukung mu untuk menjadi seorang artis?" kata Manajer itu. Siwon terdiam. Ia menggigit bibirnya cemas.

Tidak, hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi kan? Kibum tidak akan terluka hanya karena fans-fans fanatik Siwon kan? Lagi pula saat SMA Kibum meraih sabuk hitam taekwondo. Pasti ia tidak akan terluka.

"cih, bisakah _hyung_ tidak usah membicarakan hal ini? Dan lagi bisakah kau percepat laju mobilnya? Aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke apartemen ku" kata Siwon.

"baiklah"

..

..

..

..

Mentari pagi muncul dari ufuk timur. Embun pagi masih menetes didedaunan. Kabut-kabut tipis pun masih menghiasi jalanan di kota Seoul. Kibum berlari dengan cepat kearah tempat kerjanya. Jam masih menunjukan pukul 7 pagi. Sedangkan ia bekerja pukul 8 pagi. Berarti masih ada waktu 1 jam untuk menunggu toko buka. Kibum terus berlari sampai akhirnya ia sampai di tempat kerjanya.

"haahh.. hah.. setidaknya dengan ini. Tidak akan ada wartawan yang mencegat ku dirumah" gumannya. Kibum menghirup udara pagi yang sejuk. Menetralkan detak jatungnya.

"loh? Kibum? Sedang apa kau disini? Bukannkah kau bekerja jam 8?"

"Ma—Manajer Kim?! Hehehehe.. aku hanya ingin datang pagi saja. Anda sendiri sedang apa disini?" tanya Kibum. "oh, handphone ku tertinggal diruangan ku. Jadi kupikir aku datang kesini sekalian membuka toko saja" kata Manajer Kim sambil tersenyum.

"Ma—Manajer Kim. Bolehkan aku langsung berkerja? Maksud ku dari pada aku menganggur diluar lebih baik aku menyiapkan kursi dan meja didalam" kata Kibum. "eum baiklah, tapi aku tidak akan menaikan gaji mu ya" kata Manajer Kim. Kibum hanya tertawa.

"hei Kibum. Bagaimana dengan bibirmu? Apa masih sakit?"

"eh? Eum ini sudah mendingan. Aku sudah mengobatinya jadi tidak terasa sakit lagi" kata Kibum. "hahhh, kau ini. Kenapa kau begitu ceroboh. Bagaimana bisa kau terjatuh saat berlalri dibasement" kata Manejer Kim khawatir. "ma—maafkan aku" kata Kibum.

"yasudah, ayo kita bekerja" ajak Manajer Kim.

"um! Baiklah" Kibum tersenyum manis. Hmm.. bibir terluka karena berlari dibasement? Tentu saja Kibum berbohong. Jika Kibum cerita kalau bibirnya terluka karena berciuman panas dengan aktor Choi Siwon bisa-bisa seluruh karyawan disana bisa mati kejang-kejang.

Tak terasa jam menunjukan pukul 8. Karyawan-karyawan yang lain pun sudah datang sejak tadi. Berarti toko pun siap dibuka. Banyak pelanggan yang masuk ke restauran cepat saji itu. Ada yang sedang sarapan. Ada juga yang sedang berbincang-bincang. Donghae menatap Kibum dengan aneh. Pasalnya saat ini Kibum terlihat sangat gelisah. Ia terus-terusan menatap kearah pintu keluar.

"Kibum, apa kau sakit?" tanya Donghae. "ah? Tidak. Aku tak apa-apa" Kibum mencoba tersenyum kearah Donghae.

"jika kau sakit lebih baik kau beristirahat saja dibelakang. Biar Kangin yang akan menggantikan mu" tawar Donghae. Kibum menggeleng. Ia menatap para pelanggannya saat mereka mulai membuka koran pagi. Tangan Kibum mengepal erat. Keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya. Saat membaca koran tersebut para pelanggan mulai menatap Kibum dengan intens. Benar dugaan Kibum kalau berita tersebut akan menyebar dengan cepat. Seketika suasana canggung menyelimuti restauran itu.

' _mati aku'_ guman Kibum

Terlihat segerombolan wartawan datang kearah Kibum.

"Kim Kibum? Apa benar anada Kim Kibum?"

"Kibum _-ssi_ , bisa jelaskan hubungan mu dengan aktor Choi Siwon?"

"Kibum _-ssi_ ,apa benar berita dikoran ini jika anda sedang berciuman dengan aktor Choi Siwon?"

"sejak kapan anda menjalin hubungan dengan Choi Siwon?"

Kibum hanya terdiam. Ia tak tau harus melakukan apa. Kepalanya pusing apalagi saat _flash_ kamera menyinari wajahnya.

"Kim Kibum _-ssi_ , bisa kah kau menjawab pertanyaan kami?"

"hei hei kalian siapa? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Apa kalian tidak tahu ini tempat umum. Banyak orang yang sedang makan disini? Bisakah kalian pergi?!" bentak Donghae. Kibum menatap Donghae. Ia yakin pasti temannya ini belum membaca koran. Lihatlah, betapa bodohnya ia sampai-sampai ia tak tahu apa yang sedang digosipkan hari ini?

"Kibum _-ssi_ apa benar anda berpacaran dengan Choi Siwon? Seberapa dalam hubungan kalian saat ini?" pertanyaan dari wartawan-wartawan itu terus diajukan

"eum.. itu—aku.." Kibum terlihat cemas

"hei! Bisakah kalian tidak membicarakan hal itu? Apa kalian yakin jika orang yang dicium Siwon adalah orang ini?" tiba-tiba Kangin datang dan membela Kibum. "tapi, dilihat dari pakaian yang dikenakan orang ini pasti kekasih Siwon adalah pegawai ditempat ini" ucap salah seorang wartawan.

"jika memang karyawan disini bukan berarti itu Kibum kan? Seharusnya kalian jangan asal menyimpulkan. Kalian tunggulah klarifikasi dari pihak agency Siwon!" kata Kangin. Wartawan-wartawan itu terdiam. "bisakah kalian semua keluar? Para pelanggan kami merasa tak nyaman dengan kehadiran kalian" pinta Kangin lagi. Dan akhirnya satu persatu wartawan-wartawan itu pergi.

"te—terima kasih Kangin-a" ucap Kibum. "ya, tak masalah. Tapi bisakah kita bicara? Aku tunggu kau dibelakang sekarang" kata Kangin. Kibum mengangguk.

Setelah membereskan kekacauan dimeja kasir. Kibum pun menemui Kangin.

"eum, Kangin-a. Ada apa? kau ingin bicara apa padaku?" tanya Kibum. Kangin menatap Kibum. "apa benar kau berciuman dengan Siwon?"

"eung.. bisakah kau tidak membicarakan hal itu sekarang?" pinta Kibum. "oh ayolah Kibum, aku hanya memastikan apa benar berita yang sedang _trending topic_ itu benar-benar nyata? Ku pikir kau tidak akan bicara dengan wartawan yang segitu banyak, maka dari itu aku mengusir mereka agar kau bisa berbicara 4 mata dengan ku saja. Jadi.. apa jawaban mu?" tanya Kangin lagi. Kibum menundukan kepalanya. Ia enggan menatap Kangin

"seperti yang kau bilang, kita tunggu saja respon dari agensi milik Siwon" jawab Kibum seadanya. "ap—apa?! bagaimana bisa kau—haahh! bibir itu. Pasti kau terluka bukan karena terjatuh kan? Kau terluka karena berciuman dengan Siwon. Aku benar kan? Jika kau terjatuh itu tidak masuk akal, sebab saat itu kemeja putihmu tidak kotor sama sekali. Jadi aku simpulkan kalau luka itu bukan karena kau terjatuh" ucap Kangin.

"eum.. i—itu.." Kibum masih enggan menjawab pertanyaan Kangin.

"haahh.. baiklah jika kau masih keukeuh tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan ku tak apa. Tapi dengar Kibum, ku harap berita antara kau dan Siwon itu hanya salah paham" ucap Kangin. Kibum terdiam.

"baiklah, kau kembalilah bekerja" Kangin meninggalkan Kibum. "Ka—Kangin-a!" panggil Kibum. Kangin menoleh kearah Kibum.

"sebenarnya apa hubungan mu dengan Siwon? Kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu tentang hubungan ku dengan Siwon?" tanya Kibum. Kangin menatap tajam kearah Kibum.

"bukan apa-apa. Hubungan kami bisa dibilang _'Tidak terlihat oleh mata telanjang'_ " jawab Kangin datar. Kibum menatap Kangin heran. Ia tak mengerti jawaban dari Kangin.

Setelah Kangin pergi Kibum pun duduk dibawah pohon yang rindang. Ia memijit kepalanya yang terasa pening. "ya Tuhan apa dosaku padamu begitu banyak hingga kau memberiku cobaan hidup seperti ini" guman Kibum.

 _ **DRRTT.. DRRTT..**_

Handphone Kibum bergetar. Kibum menatap heran. Pasalnya ia tak kenal dengan nomornya yang sedang memanggilnya.

" _yeoboseo?"_ panggil seseorang

"ka—kau?! Ba—bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan nomor telepon ku?!"

" _ya, kau tahu. Aku punya banyak uang. Menyewa mata-mata tidak sulit bagiku. Jadi bisa dibilang aku mendapatkan nomormu dari seorang mata-mata yang kusewa"_

"ap—apa?"

" _Kibum, dengarkan aku. Lusa agensiku akan melakukan jumpa pers tentang gosip ini. Jadi kuharapkan kau tidak membocorkan 'gosip settingan' ini kepada wartawan"_

"kau mengancam ku?" Kibum berteriak kesal

" _yeah, bisa dibilang begitu. Dengar, kau harus menjaga rahasia ini. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku kan? Kim Kibum?"_

 _ **Degh!**_ Kibum terdiam

" _yeah, kurasa jawabannya adalah 'iya'. Baiklah. Kutunggu lusa di taman kota. Aku akan menjemput mu"_

 _ **Tut!**_ Siwon menutup panggilannya.

"cih! Sial!" Kibum menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya.

"ya Tuhan apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

..

..

..

..

Kamis 21 Agustus 20xx

Tepat pada hari ini akan diselenggarakan jumpa pers oleh agensi Siwon. Jam menunjukan pukul 1 siang. Setelah pergi ke kampusnya, Kibum pun buru-buru pergi ke taman kota. Wajah Kibum terlihat pucat, sebab selama 2 hari yang lalu ia tidak tidur. Kibum masih memikirkan tentang jumpa pers itu. Jika ia mengatakan pada wartawan bahwa gosip itu hanya setingan kehidupan Kibum akan kembali tenang. Namun berbanding terbalik dengan Siwon. popularitasnya pasti akan menurun dan cita-citanya untuk menjadi seorang artis akan sia-sia.

' _Kau tahu Kibum. Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang mendukungku untuk menjadi seorang artis. Terima kasih'_

Kata-kata Siwon saat itu mampu menggetarkan hati Kibum. Kibum tahu kalau keinginan Siwon hanyalah untuk menjadi seorang artis terkenal, jika ia menghancurkan mimpi Siwon maka ia sama saja dengan ayah Siwon.

"apa aku terlambat?" tanya Siwon. Kibum yang sejak tadi terdiam akhirnya tersadar. "tidak aku baru saja sampai" jawab Kibum datar. Siwon menatap wajah Kibum.

"Kibum wajah mu pucat, apa kau sakit?" tanya Siwon. "tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Bisakah kita langsung kesana? Aku ingin acara itu cepat berakhir dan aku bisa pulang kerumah" pinta Kibum. Siwon tersenyum.

" _as your wish my princess_ "

..

..

..

..

Jam menunjukan pukul 4 sore. Jumpa pers pun sudah dimulai. Para wartawan sudah duduk ditempat yang disediakan. Mereka tak sabar menunggu keputusan agensi Siwon. Saat yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Siwon dan Kibum pun tiba. Siwon memakai kaos putih dengan jas hitam yang menutupi tubuh atletisnya. Sedangkan Kibum, ia mengenakan kaos biru dengan jaket baseball warna putih. Sekilas mereka terlihat sangat serasi.

"baiklah mari kita tanyakan kepada Siwon _-ssi_ tentang hubungannya dengan Kibum _-ssi_. Jadi apa benar kalian berpacaran?" tanya Manajer Siwon sekaligus MC acara tersebut. Siwon tersenyum kearah para wartawan.

"iya. Aku dan Kibum memang berpacaran." Jawab Siwon santai. Terlihat para wartawan yang terkejut mendengar pernyataan Siwon.

"tapi kenapa anda dan Kibum _-ssi_ berpacaran? Maksud saya, anda berdua sama-sama laki-laki" tanya seorang wartawan. "apa cinta hanya bisa dimiliki pasang pria dan wanita saja? Maksud ku, cinta itu buta. Siapa saja bisa saling mencintai walaupun kami sama-sama laki-laki. Lagi pula aku mencintai Kibum apa adanya" Siwon lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"untuk Kibum _-ssi_. Sejak kapan kalian berpacaran? Dan masalah foto itu apa benar kalian berciuman disebuah basement?" Kibum terdiam. Ia mencengkram ujung bajunya kuat-kuat. Sungguh saat ini ia tidak enak badan. Rasanya ia ingin mengeluarkan isi perutnya disini.

"Kibum _-ssi_?"

"ah? Ka—kami berpacaran sejak SMA namun karena kesibukan masing-masing akhirnya kita jarang bertemu. Dan foto itu, sebenarnya saat itu aku dan Siwon sedang bertengkar. Namun tiba-tiba Siwon mencium ku. Dan tanpa kami sadari tindakan kami diketahui oleh seorang wartawan." Jawab Kibum seadanya.

"oh begitu. Jadi setelah pertengkaran tersebut kalian rujuk kembali. Apa Kibum _-ssi_ masih mencintai Siwon?" tanya wartawan itu lagi. Kibum diam, ia sudah tak mampu berbicara lagi.

"yeah, dia mencintai ku. Setia kami bertemu ia selalu mengatakan hal itu padaku. Mungkin saat ini ia sedang malu. Sebab ia tak biasa menyatakan cintanya didepan orang banyak" kata Siwon. Para wartawan yang lain pun tertawa.

Tak terasa acara jumpa persnya berakhir. Semua wartawan telah keluar dan yang tersisah hanyalah Siwon dan Manajernya.

"oh Siwon. kau dapat tawaran main drama di stasiun Tv X. Dan juga kau dapat tawaran menjadi bintang tamu diacara talkshow Z." Kata Manajer Siwon. "yeah yeah.. aku tahu. Hm? Dimana Kibum?" tanya Siwon

"dia bilang ingin pulang. Aku menawarkan tumpangan tapi ia tidak mau" kata Manajer. "sejak kapan dia pulang?" Siwon terlihat khawatir. "sekitar 5 menit yang lalu. Mungkin ia masih di lobby. Sepertinya ia sedang sakit, wajahnya sangat puc— loh Siwon? kau mau kemana?"

Tanpa memperdulikan Manajernya, Siwon berlari menuju lobby.

"sial! Tidak ada?! Kemana dia?" ucapnya khawatir. Siwon keluar dari gedung. Mencari keberadaan Kibum. Siwon bernafas lega saat melihat Kibumyang sedang berdiri didepan sebuah taman.

"hei! Jika kau mau pulang seharusnya kau bilang padaku. Biar aku yang mengantar mu pulang" ucap Siwon. Kibum menatap Siwon dengan tatapan sayu. "tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri" kata Kibum.

"oi Kibum, wajahmu pucat kau tak apa?" tanya Siwon. "aku tak apa, hanya sedikit mual.. ugh.." badan Kibum hampir saja terjatuh. Untung saja dengan sigap Siwon menahannya.

"kau tunggu disini. Akan aku carikan sesuatu" kata Siwon. Buru-buru Siwon mencari sesuatu agar Kibum tak mual lagi.

"ini, cepat minum air garam ini. Jika kau tidak bisa muntah maka air garam ini akan membantu mu muntah" kata Siwon. Kibum menatap Siwon. Wajahnya semakin memucat. "aku tidak ughh.. bisa minum".

"sial tidak ada cara lain" Siwon meminum air garam iitu dan memberikannya lewat mulut ke mulut Kibum.

"ngghh.. Si—Siwon ughhh.." Awalnya Kibum menolak air itu. Tapi dengan sedikit paksaan akhirnya air garam itu tertelan juga oleh Kibum.

"ughh hoeekkk.. uhhuukkk.. hoekk.." Kibum memuntahkan isi perutnya. Siwon memijit-mijit tengkuk Kibum.

"sudah merasa lebih ba— ooii Kibum? Heii kau tak apa?" tiba-tiba Kibum pingsan dipelukan Siwon. Siwon mendekatkan keningnya ke kening Kibum.

"sial, ternyata dia demam"

..

..

..

..

Angin sepoi-sepoi tertiup dari arah jendela. Angin tersebut menganggu seorang pemuda manis yang sedang tertidur nyenyak disebuah ranjang.

"ughh.." pemuda manis itu melengguh. Ia membuka matanya. Membiasakan cahaya matahari yang masuk ke korneanya. Pemuda itu memegang keningnya.

"plester penurun demam?" guman pemuda itu

"oh kau sudah sadar tuan putri?" tegur seorang pemuda berbadan atletis sambil membawa nampan berisi bubur hangat. "ke—kenapa aku ada disini? Sejak kapan aku tertidur disini?" pemuda manis itu panik.

"hei.. hei! Tunggu sebentar. Jangan bertanya bertubi-tubi seperti itu. Sekarang kau ada diapartemen ku. Selesai jumpa pers kemarin kau terserang demam dan akhirnya kau pingsan. Aku membawamu keapartemen ku karena aku tak tahu dimana rumah mu. Dan untuk pertanyaan terakhir, kau sudah tertidur selama 3 hari." Kata Siwon sambil meminum kopi hangatnya.

"3 hari? Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaan ku?" tanya Kibum. "aku bilang pada Manajermu kalau kau sedang sakit. Dan kau tahu, Manajermu memberikan ucapan selamat kepada kita. Hahahaha, sungguh aku ingin tertawa jika mengingat—loh? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Siwon

"pulang. Aku ingin pergi kerumah ku. Dengan berakhirnya jumpa pers itu berarti gosip settingan itu juga sudah selesai kan? Kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau mau. Jadi bisakah kau membiarkan ku hidup tenang?" kata Kibum. Siwon terdiam.

"baiklah aku pergi. Terima kasih sudah merawatku. Untuk biaya perawatannya akan segera ku lunasi" kata Kibum. "oi, aku sudah memasakan bubur untuk mu. Bisakah kau makan ini dulu sebelum kau pulang?" kata Siwon.

"tidak terima kasih. Aku tak ingin makan masakan dari aktor egois seperti mu. Aku permisi"

 _ **BRAK!**_ Kibum menutup pintunya dengan kasar.

"cih! Kau memang keras kepala"

.

.

.

Dengan sedikit tergesah-gesah Kibum berlari ke arah tempat kerjanya.

"sial! Kenapa hal ini seperti ini harus terjadi padaku? Ya Tuhan apa salah ku?" Kibum mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Sesampainya disana, ia langsung membuka pintu. Keadaan restauran tersebut terlihat ramai.

"loh? Kibum? Kenapa kau ada disini? Bagaimana keadaan mu? Err.. kudengar dari Siwon kalau kau sedang sakit?" ucap Manajer Kibum.

"ah, maafkan aku karena sudah membuat anda khawatir Pak Manajer. Yeah, kurasa aku sudah agak mendingan" Kibum tersenyum kearah pria berumur 50 tahun tersebut.

"syukurlah kau tak apa. yahh kau tahu, aku sedikit terkejut mendengar berita tentang kau dan Siwon. Aku ucapkan selamat untuk kalian berdua ya" ucap Manajer Kibum sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Kibum. Kibum hanya tersenyum palsu, menutupi semua kebohongan yang ia lakukan. "errr, pak Manajer bisakah aku bekerja sekarang? Tidur selama 3 hari membuat tubuhku kaku" kata Kibum. Pak Manajer hanya tersenyum.

"baiklah silahkan bekerja Kibum-ah!"

Kibum pun bekerja dengan giat disana. Walau ada beberapa karyawan yang bertanya-tanya tentang hubungannya dengan Siwon, Kibum tetap menjawabnya dengan senyuman.

"ini pesanan anda. Silahkan menikmati" ucap Kibum ramah pada pelanggannya.

"hei apa kau tahu, aktor tampan Choi Siwon ternyata seorang gay"

"yeah, aku baca berita itu dari internet. Aku bahkan menonton interview nya ditelevisi"

"aku tak percaya kalau ia berubah menjadi seorang gay, maksud ku oh ayolah aku ini fans nomor satu Choi Siwon jadi aku tahu betul kalau ia tidak akan menjaadi seorang gay"

"kudengar ia menjadi gay karena pacarnya itu"

"maksud mu Kim Kibum? Teman SMA Siwon? kurasa dialah yang membuat Siwon menjadi seorang gay"

"hmm kurasa begitu, dilihat dari tampangnya sepertinya ia ingin memanfaatkan ke populeran Siwon. cih dasar menjijikan!"

"hei! Pelankan suara mu! Kudengar Kibum bekerja direstauran ini!"

Kibum menghela nafas. Hatinya serasa teriris mendengar pernyataan sepihak dari wanita-wanita itu. Ia memang gay. Ia memang menyukai Siwon, tapi Kibum tak sehina itu. Ia tidak akan memanfaatkan kepopuleran Siwon.

"Kibum, bisakan kau membersihkan tumpahan jus itu dimeja nomor 5?" pinta Donghae.

"eum, baiklah" Kibum mengangguk. Ia mengambil lap basah dan menghampiri meja nomor 5, tempat wanita-wanita yang tadi membicarakannya.

"maaf mengganggu anda. Saya akan membersihkannya" izin Kibum. Ia mulai membersihkan tumpahan jus itu dilantai. Kibum bisa dengar kalau wanita-wanita itu sedang berbisik-bisik. Tanpa Kibum sadari kopi panas yang ada dipinggir meja tersenggol oleh salah satu wanita tersebut. Kopi panas itu tumpah mengenai punggung tangan Kibum.

"akh!" Kibum meringis kesakitan. Punggung tangannya memerah.

"astaga! Maafkan aku. Sungguh aku tak sengaja" ucap wanita itu sambil tersenyum seakan ia meremehkan Kibum. Kibum menatap wanita itu, ia tahu betul kalau wanita itu sengaja menyenggol kopi panas itu agar mengenai tangan Kibum.

"tidak apa-apa. saya memang kurang berhati-hati" Kibum tersenyum kearah wanita itu.

"Kibum kau tak apa? astaga tangan mu melepuh? Cepat kau basuh tangan mu dibelakang. Biar aku yang membereskan semua ini" kata Donghae. Kibum mengangguk.

Setelah membasuh tangannya dengan air, Kibum pun duduk sebentar. Ditatapnya punggung tangannya yang melepuh. "hahhh.. kurasa ini akan lama sembuhnya" guman Kibum. Disaat yang bersamaan Kangin pun masuk. Ia menatap Kibum dengan tajam.

" _a—annyeong_ Kangin _-ah_. Lama tak bertemu" Kibum tersenyum canggung.

"kenapa kau tak bekerja?" tanya Kangin dingin. "yeah.. tanganku terluka karena tersiram kopi panas. Aku hanya istirahat sebentar untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit ditanganku" jawab Kibum.

"cih! Bermalas-malasan hanya karena tangan mu terluka?! Jangan bercanda Kim Kibum! Jangan manja! Kau bekerja disini untuk digaji! Camkan itu! Dasar menjijikan!" ucap Kangin tegas. "a—apa? kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?" tanya Kibum tak percaya. Sungguh, ia kaget mendengar Kangin berbicara kasar seperti itu. Setaunya Kangin adalah orang yang lembut dan humoris. Kibum bahkan sangat menghormatinya.

Kangin tak menjawab pertanyaan Kibum. Ia hanya menatap Kibum dengan tajam. Terlihat sekali kalau ia sedang marah. Kibum hanya diam. Tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"kukira kau hanya pemuda polos yang tak mengerti apa-apa. tapi ternyata kau sama menjijikannya dengan pelacur-pelacur diluar sana. Dasar sampah!"

 _ **Degh!**_ Sakit.. sungguh, mendengar kata-kata seperti itu membuat hati Kibum sakit.

Kangin meninggalkan Kibum. Kibum hanya menatap kosong kepergian Kangin.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Semua karyawan sudah pergi kecuali Kibum dan Donghae. Setelah mengunci pintu, mereka pun pergi. "jadi, bagaimana dengan tangan mu?" tanya Donghae. "yeah.. sudah mendingan" jawab Kibum datar. Merasa ada yang janggal Donghae menarik pergelangan tangan Kibum.

"akh! Sakit! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kibum kesal. Dengan seenak jidat Donghae memukul kepala Kibum.

"yak kau ini, kenapa luka mu tidak kau obati dengan salep ini? Dan lagi, kenapa luka mu tidak kau tutup dengan perban hah?! Kau ini! Bagaimana jika luka mu terkena infeksi?!" kata Donghae khawatir. "aku malas. Nanti saja dirumah" ucap Kibum seadanya. Donghae hanya mendengus kesal. Jika Kibum irit omong seperti ini artinya moodnya sedang buruk.

"Kibum, apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan?" tanya Donghae. Kibum terdiam, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "tidak, aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa"

"jangan bohong! Kau pikir aku tidak tau? Kau pasti punya masalah kan? Kibum, ku mohon jangan pikul masalaha mu sendirian. Sebagai sahabat mu aku pasti akan membantu mu. Kau tahu, aku sangat khawatir dengan mu" kata Donghae.

"Donghae, apa kau jijik dengan ku?" tanya Kibum.

"eh? Tentu saja tidak. Untuk apa aku jijik dengan mu? Ah! apa karena kau berpacaran dengan Siwon? hahahaha ayolah, cinta itu buta Kibum. Kau jangan terlalu memikirkannya" Donghae merangkul pundak Kibum.

' _kukira kau hanya pemuda polos yang tak mengerti apa-apa. tapi ternyata kau sama menjijikannya dengan pelacur-pelacur diluar sana. Dasar sampah! Menjijkan!'_

Perkataan Kangin saat itu masih terngiang-ngiang dikepala Kibum. Kata-kata cacian yang Kangin ucapkan membuat hati Kibum terasa semakin sakit.

"hei Kibum. Aku ingin meminjam film yang kau ceritakan waktu itu. Boleh kan?" tanya Donghae. "eh? Ah baiklah".

Mereka berduapun menyusuri jalanan yang sepi sampai akhirnya mereka sampai dirumah Kibum. Rumah Kibum sangat sederhana. Ia tinggal disebuah rumah susun yang sederhana. Keadaan rumah susun itu terlihat sepi, maklum ini sudah malam. Semua orang sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Sesampainya didepan rumah Kibum mereka berdua terdiam. Wajah Kibum memucat. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

"Ki—Kibum.. i—ini?" guman Donghae tak percaya. Pasalnya didepan rumah Kibum banyak sampah-sampah yang berserekan. Pintu rumah Kibum dicoret dengan cat merah. Serta dinding-dinding rumahnya penuh dengan coretan makian.

" **MATI SAJA KAU KIM KIBUM!"**

" **PERGILAH KENERAKA! KAU MEMANG PANTAS BERADA DISANA!"**

" **DASAR MAKHLUK RENDAHAN! MENJIJIKAN!"**

" **PELACUR SEPERTIMU PANTAS MATI!**

" **GAY! MENJIJIKAN!"**

Dan masih banyak lagi cacian ditembok Kibum. Kibum terdiam, wajahnya makin memucat. Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya. Donghae yang merasa Kibum sedang tertekan mulai menenangkannya.

"Kibum, kau tak apa? lebih baik sekarang kau menginap dirumah ku saja _ne_?" kata Donghae. Kibum tak membalas. Ia hanya menuruti perkataan Donghae. Saat mereka turun dari rumah susun Kibum tiba-tiba terdengar suara tembakan yang cukup keras.

 _ **DUAR!**_

"Kibum! Awas!" dengan secepat kilat Donghae mendorong Kibum.

"cih!" orang yang menembak Kibum hanya mendecih kesal.

"brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kibum hah?! Kibum kau tak apa?" tanya Donghae khawatir. "tak apa, hanya tergores sedikit" kata Kibum berupaya untuk tersenyum.

"astaga! Pelipis mu berdarah! Ayo kita kerumah sakit!" kata Donghae.

..

..

..

..

[Gedung stasiun TV X]

"terima kasih atas kerja samanya"

Siwon menghela nafas. Akhirnya kegiatan syuting hari ini selesai juga. Siwon duduk diruangannya sambil meminum kopi panas yang dibelikan Manajernya.

"hyung, kau sedang apa?" tanya Siwon saat melihat Manajernya sedang sibuk memperhatikan layar laptop. "ah? tidak, hanya sedang memeriksa _fansite_ mu. Akhir-akhir ini _fansite_ mu sedang ramai" balas Manajernya. Siwon tersenyum.

"oh ya? Benarkah? Hahahah sudah kuduga aku memang sangat populer" ucapnya dengan percaya diri. "hei Siwon. bagaimana keadaan Kibum?" tanya Manajernya. Tiba-tiba suasana diruangan terlihat sangat serius. "maksud mu?" tanya Siwon

"oh ayolah dia itu kekasih mu kan? Apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana dengan keadaanya sekarang?"

Siwon tersenyum kembali. "tentu saja pasti dia baik-baik saja. Aku yakin ia kini sedang merasakan puncak popularitas sama sepertiku" ia kembali meyeruput kopi panasnya. "cih, apa kau yakin dia baik-baik saja? Sebaiknya kau harus lihat ini sebelum menyimpulkannya" ucap Manajernya sambil meyodorkan laptopnya.

" _Siwon oppa. Kau telihat tampan hari ini. Kuharap kau akan selalu menjadi tampan. Oppa! Kenapa kau harus berpacaran dengan pria pelacur itu? Maksud ku Kim Kibum. Pasti gara-gara dia kau jadi terjerumus dengan dunia gay kan?"_

" _oppa! Aku mencintai mu. Benar! Kenapa kau berpacaran dengan makhluk rendahan sepertinya! Seharusnya dia mati saja dan pergi ke neraka hahahah!"_

" _sebagai fans mu aku sangan mendukungmu, tetapi untuk masalah percintaan mu sebaiknya kau putus saja dengan lelaki murahan itu oppa"_

" _Kim Kibum harus dilenyapkan! Aku pasti akan membunuhnya hahahah!"_

" _MATI SAJA KAU KIM KIBUM! DASAR GAY MURAHAN HAHAHAHA! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"_

Tubuh Siwon membeku seketika ketika membaca komentar para fans nya. "a—apa yang sebenarnya mereka pikirkan? Dasar perempuan gila" guman Siwon. "hah! Akhirnya kau sadar juga dengan apa yang kau perbuat. Apa sekarang kau masih berpikir kalau Kibum akan baik-baik saja? Aku tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan fans-fans mu itu" ucap Manajer Siwon.

"tapi aku yakin, Kibum akan baik-baik saja! Dia _namja_ yang kuat" kata Siwon.

 _ **TBC...**_

Huuaaahhh.. maaaaaapppp saya lama updatenya. Lagi sibuk didunia sana (?) sih ahahaha. FF ini udah saya terbitin berarti utang saya udah lunas kan? *pura-pura lupa sama tulisan tbc*

Btw, Saya rada gimana gitu kalo Kangin dijadiin uke hahahaha *boboan*. Saya bikin FF Sibum karena ff itu emang langka banget terus Sibum itu OTP saya ahahahaha~ maap ya kalo ceritanya sinetron banget *setel soundtrack cinta di langit Taj Mahal*

Ditunggu reviewnya kawan.. salam cinta dari saya *cipok satu-satu*


End file.
